It is known to construct a carousel having two levels, i.e. having two tier-like, concentric, commonly rotating platforms, arranged one above the other. Typically, the two platforms are suspended by overhead horizontal support arms, which are mounted radially, in a spoke-like manner onto a rotating hub formed from a central mast of corresponding height. The height of the double-tiered carousel is determined by the stacked arrangement of the two rotating platforms, with the upper platform being high enough to accomodate the required amount of head room and safety clearance between both the lower rotating platform and the upper rotating platform, as well as the amount of clearance needed between the upper rotating platform and the radial support arms overhead.
It is also known to mount transportable carousels onto undercarriages, and to this end rotating platform segments have been designed that are disposed at both sides of the longitudinal undercarriage axis such that they are foldable into an approximately vertical transport position. Platform segments have also been designed that are removable for rendering the carousel transportable without extensive disassembly, by bringing it to a width which meets the requirements of over the road transport. Such a collapsed carousel may be transported by hitching it to a tractor type vehicle.
Simpler carousels with only a single rotating platform permit such manner of transport and reassembly after transport relatively quickly and easily. However, the transport of conventional double-tiered carousels is complicated by their heights which exceed the usual clearances of bridges and underpasses and make them subject to too high a center of gravity during transport. Accordingly, in order to transport such conventional double-tiered carousels, it is necessary to disassemble their radial support arms, and at least partially disassemble the mast and the struts to comply with height requirements. Thus, with each location change extensive assembly and reassembly much work is required, which, as experience has shown, takes several days.